


confessions

by Julsemo



Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Boys Kissing, Feelings, First Love, Flirting, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: confessions and feelings.This story has been translated into russian.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KakaNaruKaka Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007049
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	confessions

After Yamato had finally fallen asleep in his wooden shell, Kakashi got up from his bedroll and went over to Naruto, who was sitting quietly at their campfire. Training with Yamato and his student was both a torture and a pleasure for the silver haired Jonin.

He enjoyed spending so much time with Naruto, but for the past few weeks, there was this strange sexual tension growing between them. It started with a few innocent touches, that should not have lingered so long and Naruto’s longing gazes, that Kakashi felt burning into his back when he left the room. It started with some flirting, but somehow their dynamic had changed and Kakashi realized that Naruto had felt it too. Kakashi felt the need to address this, because when he thought about Naruto’s training today, he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to survive another day like this without making sure that they were on the same page.

Yamato had created a waterfall for Naruto to train how to use his wind element, which was a great idee, or so Kakashi had thought, but then Naruto had to take off his shirt and while Yamato watched the young shinobi with worried eyes, ready to jump into action at any moment, Kakashi tried to hide his blushing face behind his _Icha Icha_ Novel. All he could see were miles of golden skin, forbidden for him to touch. The water was running down Naruto’s strong back. His pants were hanging low on his slender hips and when his student turned around to ask for help or advise, Kakashi was confronted with Naruto’s chiseled abs.

 _That should be stuff for some Icha Icha dreams._ Kakashi thought while he tried to get his heartrate under control.

\---

His steps carried him over to the campfire and he coughed to announce his presence. Naruto looked up and with a sweet smile he allowed the Jonin to sit next to him. Kakashi’s smile was hidden behind his mask when he sat down and for a moment the two shinobi only enjoyed the peace and quiet of the night. The only noise that was disturbing them was the sound of the nearby waterfall and the quiet chirping of some insects that were hiding in the nearby bushes. The blond scooted closer to him and soon their shoulders touched. “You did well today, Naruto.” Kakashi whispered, afraid that if he might speak any louder, the night might carry away his words.

“Thank you, Sensei.” Naruto answered shyly and touched his cheek in an embarrassed manner. Even though their shoulders touched, this closeness was not enough for either of them. Naruto leaned his head on Kakashi and his disheveled blond hair was falling over the Jonin’s shoulder.  
The fire was still burning bright since Naruto had just put some more wood into the flames shortly before Kakashi had joined him, but they were already slowly dying down. The heat that was coming from the fire was warm on Kakashi’s cool skin, but nothing could compare to the warmth he was feeling from Naruto’s touch.

Their hands slowly moved closer, barely noticeable, and when they finally made contact, Naruto entwined their fingers. He squeezed Kakashi’s hand in his and his thumb was caressing the skin that wasn’t covered by the gloves. No words were needed as they tenderly held each other’s hands. With a simple touch they were giving each other comfort and they were promising protection from whatever harm may come. The sounds of the night were softly ebbing away. It left them in their own world, where only they existed. In perfect serenity.

He could feel the blond squeeze his hand tightly and snuggle more closely to his side. He inhaled the wonderful scent of sunshine and wildflowers. Their entwined hands were slowly sinking down to the ground again were he let them rest. He could feel the grass and the earth, and he tried to calm his racing heart. Yamato was still sleeping. His comrade was so tired from training with Naruto and putting up the Jutsu that would keep the Kyuubi sealed up, that it was unlikely for Yamato to wake up before morning. Through the darkness he watched Naruto turn to face him. His beautiful blue eyes were looking up at him through his long lashes and Kakashi felt his heart stutter. Naruto moved closer to him. He felt a certain unease in the blond. “Yamato-Taicho?” Naruto pulled on his hand and he could feel the desire in Naruto’s trembling voice but also the fear.

“He’s knocked out.” Kakashi answered and gently reached for a whiskered cheek. Naruto leaned into the touch and purred as Kakashi tenderly caressed him. Naruto’s skin was soft against his palm and Kakashi’s thumb was moving in circles over the younger man’s cheek. Naruto was irresistible. The blond shyly looked up at him again. “Sensei.” Looking into Naruto’s sweet blushing face was too much, even for an elite Jonin like Kakashi.

“Kakashi-Sensei, I … I need to tell you something.” Kakashi’s could feel Naruto’s trembling body so close to his own. It was exhilarating and terrifying. He saw the same _fears and insecurities_ , that he held in his own heart, reflected in Naruto’s eyes. Was this the right decision? Was he really sure about all of this? There had been some sexual encounters on missions before, but he had never trusted anyone with his heart to start a serious relationship. But with Naruto, this was something completely different. He could see the same _wishes and the same desires_ in his beautiful blue eyes.

_I want to be with you. I care about you…_

Opening his heart so completely to someone was scary, but the thought of letting go of Naruto’s hand and live without him, was even scarier.

Naruto swallowed. “I like you Sensei. I really like you a lot, and I think that maybe you like me too… So… I wanted to know if I am right?” Kakashi felt Naruto’s hand was trembling in his own. Naruto was so much braver than he was. How should he respond? He liked Naruto. Maybe even lov-… well that would be too much at this point, but there was this strong feeling in his heart that he couldn’t ignore anymore, that pulled him towards the blond, that made him want to be with Naruto and nobody else.

“I …” Kakashi started, but he hesitated to go further. He felt Naruto pull his hand away which made him react and quickly pulled the blond into his arms. “I do. I like you so much, but I am afraid of where this might take us. You realize how complicated this thing between us could become, right?” Kakashi whispered into the wild mob of hair. Naruto stayed still for a moment until his arms moved around Kakashi’s back and tightly gripped the green Jonin vest. “I know, but I just can’t ignore my feelings for you.” Naruto had buried his face in Kakashi’s chest. His fingers were digging into Kakashi’s back. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to think about how Tsunade might kill him or how Iruka-Sensei might skin him alive for even daring to look at Naruto. A heavy sigh escaped him.

“I am sorry Sensei, I know that I am bothering you with this, but I had to tell you how I feel. Dattebayo! You are so cool and handsome, and I see how the women in the village are looking at you …” Naruto’s voice trembled a little with jealousy and possessiveness which was amusing to the Jonin. “I don’t want anybody else to get into your pants, because I love you Sensei and I know that you think I’m pretty hot too… I’ve seen the way you look at me during training. Dattebayo!”

Kakashi chuckled. When he decided to talk to Naruto about this, he had never thought about the possibility that they would end up in a relation- _That would be too much. Don’t get too excited about this._ Kakashi stopped himself. His heart was light, and he felt dizzy with happiness. A feeling that he hadn’t experienced in a very long time.

“That must have been the most unorthodox love confession I have ever heard, Naruto.” Kakashi answered. Naruto pouted at him which made him laugh, but he quickly pulled himself together. They had to be careful because they wouldn’t want to wake Yamato. “I guess I should feel flattered that you think I’m handsome and cool. Nobody is getting into _anybody’s_ pants _any time_ soon, I can promise you that, because I don’t want Tsunade or Iruka to _kill_ me.” Naruto already wanted to start protesting but Kakashi’s grim face stopped Naruto and he pouted miserably. Kakashi patted his head when he heard Naruto mumble ‘ _not fair’_. Kakashi shook his head and continued. “I don’t care how people look at me. You should know that all I care about...” Kakashi’s fingers lifted Naruto’s chin. “…is my cute little Genin.” Their eyes met and he saw Naruto’s blush. A dirty grin was dancing over Kakashi’s lips. “Naruto.” Kakashi had often asked himself over the past few weeks, if his cute little student knew just how much he had wrapped his Sensei around his little finger. Just one word or one look and he would move heaven and earth for Naruto.

Naruto tensed as he watched Kakashi’s hand reach for his mask. Kakashi slowly pulled the fabric over his nose and his lips. Naruto was growing restless as more and more pale skin was revealed to him. Kakashi could feel the young body tremble against him when he pulled the mask over his chin. The Jonin started to lean down, and their lips were almost touching. Naruto looked up into Kakashi’s face through half lidded eyes. Darkness wrapped around them as Kakashi’s face leaned down towards Naruto’s waiting lips. They were slightly parted and Kakashi tried to hold back a moan when their lips finally touched. A small whimper escaped the blond when Kakashi sucked on Naruto’s bottom lip. Of course, it wasn’t the best kiss he ever had. Naruto was inexperienced and there was too much teeth and he could feel the saliva running down his lips, but all this made it even more exiting to Kakashi when he wrapped his arms around the trembling body and pressed his lips against Naruto’s again and again. After weeks of longing gazes and wanting to be closer to the other, they were finally able to hold each other and kiss. Naruto’s arms were around his neck and brushed through his silver strands. He really enjoyed that and moaned into his student’s mouth. Naruto was starting to squirm against his body as he firmly sucked on the younger man’s tongue. He pulled away from his sinful lips and groaned when his gaze fell on his panting disheveled student. He looked positively ravishing. His eyes were glazing over, and his lips were swollen with kisses.

Kakashi had to gather his whole strength to pull away from Naruto. “Definitely no ‘no-pants-action’ anytime soon.” Kakashi muttered while trying to catch his breath again. His heartrate was dangerously high. That boy was dangerous for his health. Naruto had heard his mumbling and even though the young shinobi had to calm his racing heart and his eager body from his first real kissing experience, he pouted at Kakashi. Shyly he scooted closer to Kakashi again until their shoulders were touching again. “So… does that mean that I _didn’t_ imagining you _looking_ at me during training, and that it _did_ mean _something_ when you touched my hand after training or when we went to Ichiraku?” Naruto seemed to have calmed down because he looked into Kakashi’s eyes with a fierce look that wouldn’t allow any excuses or evasiveness.

Kakashi sighed deeply. “No, you didn’t imagine it. I … I did… mean it.” He answered hesitantly. He was surprised when Naruto snuggled into his side. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto happily purred and leaned his head against Kakashi’s chest.  
“I knew it. I knew you meant it.“ Naruto whispered happily. He fell quiet for a moment before he shyly continued. “I guess, I hoped that you would mean it… because I like you so much and all I could think about was you – “ Kakashi lifted Naruto’s chin again and their lips met again.

It was just a sweet kiss that ended too soon for both of them, because suddenly they heard a loud noise from the other side of their camp. Kakashi quickly pulled his mask back over his chin and nose. “Mah… Kakashi-Sensei’s face!” He moaned miserably.

“It’s still there, Naruto…”

“But that mask…”

“Shouldn’t you be used to it by now?”

“But it’s is hiding your beautiful face from me, Sensei.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Would you rather want me to leave the mask down, so everybody could see my face?”

Naruto yelped and jumped at Kakashi. “NO! I want to be the only one who’s allowed to see Sensei’s pretty face!”

Maybe Kakashi was enjoying this too much. Maybe he was a little perfidious, but his little scheme had worked. Naruto possessively hugged him and angrily looked up at him. “Sensei is so mean! I’m the only one who is allowed to see your face, right?”

Yamato’s wooden shell opened, and the wood user groggily stepped outside. A loud yawn made Naruto and Kakashi look at their comrade and Naruto chuckled lightly. Yamato must have realized quickly that he wasn’t the only one who was still up at this hour and he turned his head into the direction of the campfire. “Senpai? Naruto? Why are you two still up? Are you alright?” Yamato was confused when he watched his Senpai and Naruto together. “What’s going on?” Yamato asked.

“Nothing.” Kakashi innocently answered.  
“Sensei is mean.” Naruto answered at the same time.

Yamato’s brow went up. Something funny was definitely going on. “I see. Nothing, hmm?” he grumbled. “You should both be asleep. Naruto, you have training tomorrow. Senpai, I can’t believe that you encourage this behavior.”

Somehow Kakashi felt like he was caught at something forbidden. He felt Naruto lose his iron grip on him and they both got up. Naruto apologized to Yamato and went to his bedroll which he had spread out earlier that evening. Yamato nodded grumpily and went back to his wooden shell.

Kakashi’s followed the blond’s example and laid down on his own bedroll. He laid on his back and stared at the night sky. The stars and the moon were illuminating the clearing and the sounds from the nearby waterfall was slowly lulling him to sleep. Suddenly he felt something moving over his hand. His mind was already a little drowsy with sleep, but he felt compelled to look. Naruto face held the most tender expression when Kakashi turned to look at him. Naruto’s hand reached for his and Kakashi gently answered the shy touch. Their fingers entwined.

“I was just teasing you.” Kakashi’s fingers caressed Naruto’s palm.

“I know.” Naruto whispered.

“You are in fact the only one beside Tsunade-sama, because she treats me in Hospital and Gai, because I’ve known him since I was a child, who knows my face.” Kakashi chuckled when he saw Naruto’s face break into a brilliant smile.

“I am?!” Naruto happily squealed.

The wooden shell opened again, and an enraged Yamato started yelling, “Are you two completely mad?! Go to sleep! Naruto, if you are tired in the morning, I swear….”

“Yeeeees, Dattebayo! Good night Yamato-Taichoooo!” Naruto’s happy voice carried through the night. There was some more swearing and angry grumbling, but the wooden shell shut eventually which left Naruto and Kakashi alone again.

“Yamato-Taicho can be scary.” Naruto murmured as he moved his bedroll a little closer to Kakashi’s side and laid back down. Of course, Kakashi watched his every move highly amused by the entire situation and decided not to comment any further. Instead he turned back on his back and watched the dark night sky. The stars were beautiful… They reminded him of Naruto’s eyes… His eyelids felt heavy. There was a comfortable weight in his palm. Naruto’s hand. That was nice. Hopefully they wouldn’t be killed by Yamato tomorrow he would like to repeat that kiss with Naruto. His eyes closed.

“Kakashi-Sensei?”

His mind was drifting between sleep and awareness. “Hmm?”

“I love you, Sensei.” Naruto whispered.

Kakashi opened his eyes and tried to find Naruto’s face in the darkness. “Naruto…-“

“You don’t have to answer, but I want you to know that I will definitely make you fall in love with me. You are mine, Sensei.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Understood.”

***


End file.
